ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley
How Ashely joined the Tourney Ashley is a young witch living in a mansion in Diamond City. She spends most of her time working on spells and brewing potions, for what these are exactly for is unknown. While it is unknown how she met Wario, the two are friends and Ashley helped make Microgames for a time. Ashley's best friend seems to be a small devil-like creature named Red, who also doubles as her wand and broom, however Ashley won't hesitate to use Red in her spells, even going as far as to use him as an ingredient in a potion. She was invited in the 2nd Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Ashely: *Play 350 Matches in Versus Mode. *Complete Break the Targets Level 4 with Wario. For both of these options, the player must brawl Ashely on the WarioWare Inc. stage. After defeating Ashely, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ashely, the intelligent but small witch." Special Attacks Hocus Pocus (Neutral) Ashley begins charging. The longer the charge, the more range this move has and the charge also changes the effect this move afflicts on the opponent. With no to little charge, the attack has small range and stuns the opponent very briefly. If the move is about halfway charged, it has greater range and afflicts a lip's stick effect on the opponent (increasing damage). Fully charged has the greatest range, and it makes the opponent fall asleep. The charge can be stored. (4% uncharged, 7% mid charge, 0% full charge, but stuns) Pantalones Giganticus (Side) Ashley lifts her wand above her head, and after saying the spell, she fires a small projectile. If it hits the opponent, it’ll increase the opponent’s weight by 1/2 of their current weight for a brief time, allowing for greater combo potential as they are harder to knockback due to the weight gain. Occasionally, the move will backfire and make Ashley heavier (oh no, not again!), so be careful. (4%) Magic Broom (Up) Ashley's wand turns into a broom and she gets on it. She can then fly around at her will for a few seconds. This can be used for recovery. The special button can be pressed to have Ashley get off the broom early. (7% per hit) Frightful Sight (Down) Ashley turns away, and looks downwards. If she does not get hit, she'll return to her stance. If she gets hit, she'll quickly dawn a scary mask and her hair will turn pure white; the chilling sight stuns the opponents in place for a second or so, allowing for a counterattack. Also reflects projectiles. Lightning Bolt (Hyper Smash) Ashely shoots a lightning bolt from her wand. Hyper Hocus Pocus (Final Smash) Same as Hocus Pocus, but more strong. Victory Animations #Ashley puts her finger to her lips and says "Shhhhhhh." then she smiles. # # Trivia *The Lich is Ashley's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Previously summonable characters